Episode 11: The Powerful Oni Eleven
Universe Series Characters Debut #Isamu Sato #Jun Sato #Shou Oshiro #Hideyoshi Kaza #Sasaki Yu #Fukushima Gorou #Kohaku Oonishi #Iwate Ryota #Teruo Hida #Yutaka Gakusha #Susumu Watari #Takayuki Konjo #Akira Shijo Episode 11: The Powerful Oni Eleven "I have to evolve Flame the Hand somehow... but how?!" He thought. "See that, Sato? You have chosen to try to so foolishly win against someone you truly cannot win against. Why don't you give it up? You can still forfeit. Ne, minna?" Hida said, snickering, along with Susumu and Gakusha. Before he could say anything, Jun said, "Nii-chan's not someone who would listen to someone like you!" "What was that? Then let's put it to the test!" And then he kicked the ball really hard, and shot it towards Isamu. "Nii-chan!" And then Isamu fell face flat on the ground. "Sou desu. You shouldn't defy the demon lords." "D-demon lords?!" Hideyoshi said, gritting his teeth. "Listen up, Sato. You can't even win to begin with. Just because you defeated Royal Eleven doesn't mean you can defeat us!" Then, standing up painfully, with a devil smile across his face, Isamu said, "Try me!" "You still want to challenge us after showing you the difference? Omoshiro. Maybe we'll get to enjoy this second half for the first time then." "Koi!" "Here we come, Sato!" "Yeah!" And then without a hissatsu technique, he shot a powerful shoot towards him. "FURRAMMEE ZAA HANDDO!!! ....AHHH!!!" Referee whistles. Commentator: GOAL!!!!!! They have taken their fifth goal!!!!!! "How interesting..." a boy said. "Daijoubu, desu, nii-chan?!" Jun said, worriedly. "Move!" Isamu said, pissed off. "I'm fine!" Then to Hida, he said, "Give me one more! I'll take you on!" Then smirking, Hida said, "All right, then! Here I come, Sato!" "Yeah!" "I won't let you!" Ryota yelled, and then tried to clear the ball. "Hah! You punk, you can't get past me!" And then he sped past him. "HOW ABOUT THIS?!" Jun said, trying to block him. "Too slow!" And jumped. Commentator: Wow! Teruo Hida is coping well! He's gotten past two midfielders already! He's on the roll! "Gakusha! Susumu!" "Yeah!" "Zettai ni makenai!" Isamu said, determined. "Nii-chan!" Jun yelled. "Captain!" They all said. Commentator: Oh! They're in their positions! Is this Demon Blast?! "DEEEMOOONN BLASSTOOO!!!" "I WON'T LET YOU!!" "Jun! Don't be so reckless!" "Nii-chan! You just do your job!" "Jun... You..." Then yelling with all his might, he finally blocks it with a hissatsu technique. "Nani?!" Hida said. Commentator: Oh my! Jun has blocked Demon Blast with his newest hissatsu technique! "Nii-chan! I did it!" "Yeah!" "My newest hissatsu technique! Dark Hole!" "Nice name! And nice clear too!" Hideyoshi said, going over to him. "Arigatou!" He said cheerfully. "If Jun did it... then I can too!" He thought confidently. "Hida! I won't lose!" He said, smiling. "Just you watch!" Referee whistles to resume the game. Both Hideyoshi and Yu dribbles the ball up, and in their positions. Commentator: Oh my! Hideyoshi and Yu are in the position of Ice Sword! Will they make it in?! "IKOUZE, ISSUUUU SWORRDDDOOO!!!" And then Konjo raised one hand, and still stopped the ball. "Tsch. You guys are no fun." He said, and then giving them the ball. "Are you making fun of us?!" Hideyoshi yelled. "Don't look down on us just because you blocked our shoot! Ryota! Make it in!" "Yeah!" Then the ball was passed to Ryota, and then he said, "Blow 'em over, ETERNALLL BILZZARDO!!!!!!" "DARKKKUU KYATTCHUUU!!!" And then he caught the ball. Commentator: Twice in a row with no goal!!!! What will you do, Universe Eleven?!" "HOW ABOUT THIS?!" Jun shouted, pissed off. "DARRKKKUU BIRRRAZZZADDOOOO!!!" And he still caught it. "None of our hissatsu techniques work against him!" Commentator: What a brilliant goalkeeper! This is truly a work of art! "A work of art my ass. It's called working your ass off everyday." He sneered. Then he kicked it a straight goal. It was even more powerful than Arata's kick. "FURAAMMEE ZAA HANDDOO!!! ...AHHHHH!!!!" Referee whistles. Commentator: It's already been 6 goals!!! Will this be the end for Universe Eleven?! "Zettai ni... makenai!" Isamu said, standing up painfully. "You don't know when to give up, do you?!" And then angrily, Hida kicked the ball so hard that it sent all the players flying, and then one of them got hurt. Commentator: Oh no! One player from Universe Eleven has gotten hurt! They really are in a tight pinch! "Saa, what will you do now, Isamu Sato?" Hida said, grinning devilishly. Then he gritted his teeth. Coach Miyazaki: Oshiro! You're up as a defender! "Hai!" Commentator: Shou Oshiro has switched in with Kurosawa Nobu as a defender! Let's see how he is with being a defender! "I'm counting on you, Shou." Nobu said, high fiving him. "Yeah! Don't worry!" "The real game starts here, minna!" Isamu shouted. "Yeah!" "Tsch. He thinks he's so high and mighty! I'll break this puny team down! Gakusha! Susumu!" "Yeah!" Commentator: Oh my! They're in the position for Demon Blast again! "Defense!" Isamu shouted. "Yeah!" Then grabbing at hs scarf, Oshiro smiled, an evil smile. "It's my turn." He said to himself. Then stealing the ball, and he turning, he said, "Ikouze, Space Zone!" And then a purple dimension appeared and then he disappeared, and then reappeared in front of the goalkeeper. Then he smiled devilishly at him and kicked the ball inside the goal. Referee whistles. Commentator: They finally get their very first point! Oshiro-kun has made a tremendous play!!! "ALL RIGHT!!!!" Oshiro said happily. "Nice!" They all said. "Good job, Oshiro! As expected of a brilliant defender!" "It was nothing!" He said back. "We've just gotten started being serious." Hida said. "Don't think you can beat us just with that puny trick! We'll beat you down, Universe Eleven! We'll be the champions of the Japan Nationals!" Then they went off, smirking and laughing. "Bastards...." Jun said, gritting his teeth. Then Isamu looked at his hands. "Am I really no match for them? Is this... is this the end?!" Isamu thought worriedly. Preview of Episode 12: Evolution I'm Isamu Sato, and I have only minutes to figure out how to stop those guys. I swore to my parents and my younger brother Jun that I will never give up. My team is having a really hard time against Oni Eleven. They are super powerful! But with the heart to never give up, I finally found a way to defeat them! But would Universe Eleven be able to turn around the score of 1-6?! Next on Universe Series! Evolution!